Jealousy
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: He wasn't the one to get jealous but at the moment, he couldn't help himself.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

**Summary: **He wasn't the one to get jealous but at the moment, he couldn't help himself.

**Pairing: **Norway/Italy, one-sided Denmark/Norway

**Warnings: **Yaoi, some OOCness

I have once gotten this idea but then, I forgot about it. It was until yesterday that I thought about it again and decided to write it. I have often being curious of writing a story focusing on jealousy. I think I managed it.

I must warn you that Italy in this fanfic is pretty much OOC. I'm not sure why I got this idea for a long time ago but it was fun to write.

This takes place in AU where they are normal humans. They are supposed to be students in a school.

* * *

He have often heard about something called 'jealousy'. A negative feeling you'd get toward another person when you're seeing them with the person you like. During his life, he have never been jealous of any person.

But it all changed one day...

It started out as a normal day at school. It was time for lunch and Feliciano walked to the cafeteria with his brother. The younger brother was being happy as usual. He was going to sit by one of the tables when he noticed something.

He glanced to see a guy who was a few tables away from him. It was a guy with pale skin, light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Feliciano smiled when he saw him. It was Lukas, his boyfriend. They have been a couple for a few months now.

He have been thinking of going over to him. But then, something else happens.

He watched as a tall guy walked to Lukas. He have spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and yeah, he was quite muscular. Feliciano watched them. He assumed that they were just friends, nothing to be worried about. That was until the taller guy wrapped his arm around Lukas. It looked like he was flirting with him! It was unacceptable!

Lukas didn't seem too happy with this either. It looked like he was trying to push the other away from him. But it didn't bother the other. He assumed that he was just 'playing hard to get', that guy was quite stubborn.

Feliciano could feel something inside him. It felt a mix of annoyance and anger. Why couldn't that guy just leave Lukas alone? Couldn't he see that he wasn't interested? Don't he know that he and Lukas are a couple?

Perhaps Lukas hadn't told him yet. Well, he is about to change that.

He clenched his fists and walked to them. The anger grew stronger. Why couldn't he just disappear? Lovino noticed that his brother was walking toward them. He, along with the other students, watched him walking to them.

They all noticed that he looked mad. It was such a rare sight to see him like this. It was almost like it was actually Lovino in disguise.

When he had gotten close to them, he tugged on the taller guy's shirt. It caught his attention. The blonde guy looked down at him. "Hm? What do you want?" he asked him curiously. Feliciano gave him an annoyed look.

"I will really appreciate if you will leave Lukas alone." he said to him. "Can't you see that you're annoying him. But then again, you're probably too blind to see it by your obliviousness."

The other students got surprised with his choice of words. They have never heard him saying something like this. Even Lukas got surprised by this. The other guy wasn't amused with this.

"Hey, are you calling me stupid?"

"Leave him alone, Mathias." Lukas managed to push him away. He glared up at him. "Someone would have to tell you off. You wouldn't leave me alone, even when I'm telling you that I'm not interested."

The slightly shorter male walked to Feliciano. "That's right. There is one thing you should know about Lukas: he is taken." Feliciano informed him. Mathias stared at him, completely puzzled.

"Taken? By who?" he asked him. The brunette smirked a bit, this is a perfect opportunity. He can teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget. "By me." he said before he pulled Lukas in for a kiss. Due to the sudden movement, Lukas didn't expect this and blushed when their lips made contact.

Mathias' eyes widened in shock. Had he been hitting on someone, who was already in a relationship?

The other students watched in surprise as well. Some of them knew about their relationship but they never thought this would happen. When Lovino saw the kiss, he dropped his jaw and his eyes were wide.

The kiss lasted about a second before Feliciano pulled himself away from Lukas. His boyfriend was blushing. The brunette glanced at Mathias, a slight smirk on his face. "Can you now see why he is off limits?" he asked him.

Mathias nodded.

Feliciano was satisfied with this. He had learned his lesson.

* * *

"You know, Feli, I do appreciate that you wanted to help but you didn't have to. I could easily handle him." Lukas said to his boyfriend. It had been an hour since the incident at the cafeteria.

"I know but I got annoyed when I saw him flirting with you." Feliciano said. He felt pretty silly right now. What is Lukas going to think of him now? "I think I got jealous." this was the first time he ever got to feel this way.

Lukas grabbed his hand and gave him a small smile. "That's okay. I know you were just trying to help."

The blonde male kissed him on the forehead. "What you did was a bit unnecessary but at least, you made Mathias leave me alone. I don't think he will bother us for a long time." he said.

The brunette smiled back. "That's true." he agreed. Then, he thought of something. "Oops, I just remembered that I haven't told my brother about our relationship yet before I kissed you."

"Oh, I'm sure he will understand."

"Feliciano! Why didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend?!"

"Or maybe not." Lukas said. You can easily say that it hadn't been a boring day for them.


End file.
